


December 25th

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Victor's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Even now, Yuuri still can't believe this is his life now, from chasing after his idol from afar to waking up on Christmas morning in his arms.





	December 25th

December 25th reminded Yuuri of end-of-term exams, intensive training, Nationals. Amidst this rigorous and far-from-ideal way to celebrate Christmas, the fact that that day, too, was his idol Viktor Nikiforov's birthday, kept him going even when the going got too tough at times.

Now, December 25th reminds him of hearts, hearth and home - of life and love, and everything in between. The day is still Viktor's birthday, of course, and they spend the first few hours of the day watching the sun rise over the snow-covered rooftops.

"How did we get from that to this?" Yuuri once asked his husband, gently massaging the long, slender fingers laced in between his. Even now, he still can't believe this is his life now, from chasing after his idol from afar to waking up on Christmas morning in his arms.

Viktor hummed in amusement, hiding his surprise at the question. "I believe it had something to do with sixteen flutes of champagne, perhaps? Otherwise I wouldn't have imagined myself having a drunken dance-off with a half-naked Japanese guy in the middle of an evening formal."

Yuuri turned red and pretended to smack Viktor in the shoulder. "You didn't have to remind me, Viktor! Jeez."

It was Viktor's turn to laugh. "Still the best night of my life, though! A shame my partner can't remember a thing about it."

Yuuri had nothing to say against that. Even with the wealth of pictures showed to him on the following year's banquet, and Phichit somewhat getting hold of much more "rare footage," as he called it, not a single reminder worked to jog his memory of that night.

So Yuuri finally relented, leaning his head on Viktor's chest. "I think it wouldn't have mattered, in the end. I'm just happy we can now spend today like this, just us. Don't you think so?"

"Mm-hmm." Viktor nodded before planting a gentle kiss on Yuuri's temple. "Merry Christmas, my love."

Yuuri returned the gesture by kissing Viktor on the lips. "And Happy Birthday to mine. I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I sent as text to my local YOI friends for Christmas. :)
> 
> [ _my other YOI fics_ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/works?fandom_id=11444638)


End file.
